Maraculous
by corrintaylor
Summary: Mara had a side that nobody knew about. And frankly, nobody wanted to. My oneshot for HOA One-Shot day.


Her back leaned against the stone cold wall, and her feet stretched across the floor putting pressure against the counter. She was sitting there in a purple string bikini. She had little black streams flowing down her cheeks and dripping onto her body. Occasionally, a few simple sobs escaped her mouth, but overall she stayed silent.

Thoughts flew throughout her mind.

You're ugly.  
You're fat.  
You're worthless.  
You're a nerd.  
You're a disappointment.  
He doesn't love you.  
She's better than you.  
He chose her over you.

They were all things that her housemates had told her, but Mara just brushed it off. She knew they were kidding. Then one day she was considering all the possibilities, and she thought, was it possible that they were telling the truth?

She wonders, but Mara doesn't understand that just because they said it doesn't mean that they think it or that Mara has to think it.

You're ugly.

Mara wears makeup, and to her that showed her insecurities, her ugliness.

You're fat.

Her thighs just barely touched, and to her that meant fat.

You're worthless.

She doesn't have a best friend. There's Amber and Nina, Patricia and Joy, Jerome and Alfie, Fabian and Mick, Eddie and KT, but she was singled out because Willow hated her, or at least that's what Mara thought for whatever reason.

You're a disappointment.

She couldn't be an athlete, and no matter how hard Mara tried, it just wouldn't work out. She failed her parents, and they were disappointed. Well she didn't fail them. She is not a disappointment to them. It's all in her head.

He doesn't love you.

Mick broke up with Mara because she kissed Jerome. Was it really that he didn't love her, or is that just Mara?

She's better than you.

Mick chose Amber, right after he dumped Mara. To Mara this meant that Amber was better. Her flawless skin, perfect platinum blonde hair, and perfect boyfriend.

He chose her over you.

Mara claims that Mick had a choice, her or Amber? But in reality there was only one choice that was faithful Amber. It wasn't Mara that be rejected, it was her action.

Mara felt herself falling. Falling into a state of depression, self-harm, and anorexia. She was dying inside, and nobody could see. She wanted to tell someone, to get help. But for some reason every time she tried, she fell back away from them scared and hopeless.

She didn't want to go through that daily struggles any more, she wanted it all to be over. So she decided in that moment laying there on the bathroom floor that she was going to end her own life.

Mara discretely exited the bathroom and got a pen and paper from her room, she then ran back to the bathroom making sure to lock the door. She took many bottles of pills out of the medicine cabinet. And then she began to write.

Dear Anubis House,

Hi, it's Mara. Wow. I never thought I'd do this. But I have to. I wrote something for all of you. Even though you guys all hate me, that doesn't mean that I don't love you.

First is Mick, I loved you, and I still do. You are prefect. You're smart, athletic, and hot. I'm sorry that I kissed Jerome, it ruined so much for us. In some ways that kiss ended my life, but away from that subject. I wish I could just kiss you one last time, but I can't, so you'll have to just take my word for it. I wish so many things right now. I wish you chose me instead of Amber, I wish you love me, and I wish that I could stay, but I can't. Those wishes just aren't ever going to come true. So why have I been here for so long, I don't even want to be.

Next is Jerome. You're the closest thing to family to me these days, and that's why I kissed you. But that kiss was a mistake. It ruined me because I wanted two things that I couldn't have. And that killed me to the point where I killed myself. I tried to tell you, but in sorry I couldn't. Jerome Clarke, I love you.

Amber, you're my sister, and I wish that we hadn't let Mick between us. I hate to say it, but if it weren't for you, I would've been gone a long time ago. So thank you for that. I love you to the moon and back. Just remember that, kay.

Willow I know that you hate me, but I just wanted to be friends. You're cooky and quirky and a bug bundle of joy. I think that if we were friends you could've helped me. I wish things were different between us when I was alive.

Nina you're smart and amazing, and you're sweet as sugar. You're one if my closest friends, and we always looked out for each other.

Then comes Fabian. Fabian you are nothing but a sweet, smart, and caring guy. You will go far on life, and you have the potential to do great things. I admire your love of books, math, astronomy, biology, and many more educational topics. I wish we could've gotten to know each other better. The two nerds, we were a perfect match.

Joy, you were always there for me, and you were one of my really good friends. I just wish we had been closer because dafter we got into that fight over Jerome, we haven't been as close. I've really missed hangintout with you, and I'm sorry that we will never fret the chance to rekindle our friendship, but trust when I say that it'll be much better this way.

Patricia you were such a good friend, and I can never repay you for that, so thank you. You know that you mean the world to me, and that I love you. In fact, I love all of you to the moon and back.

KT we hardly knedrench other, but that obviously doesn't mean that I won't miss you. You were always the fun, kind-hearted, bubbly one in the group, and you better never change because Im really gonna miss you.

Eddie you were a great ghost hunting partner. I wish that after that we still hung out because you are a great friend and now I will regret that everyday I'm up in the sky.

Alfie you always made me laugh and I will miss that. I feel like I overlooked the friendship that you and I had at times, but you must know that you were a perfect friend and I will keep you in my mind forever.

I just want you to know that I'm only doing this because I have nothing, I have no one, and I can't take it. I'm worthless, and nothing will ever change that. I love you guys, and I will miss you all lots.

Love Always,  
Mara

* * *

Jerome hadn't seen Mara since Mick and Amber had started dating about an hour ago at the pool party. He was getting kinda worried, and decided to go looking for Mara. He was searching everywhere, and when he found the bathroom door locked with nobody answering, he called his wingman in for help. He snatched his walkie-talkie out of his back pocket. "J-Meister to A-Dog," Jerome spoke into his walkie-talkie.

After reaching Alfie, the two were plotting to break down the door. On the count of three the two kicked the door, busting it down.

Jerome stepped in only to find a dead Mara lying on the floor, surrounded by razors that were used to cut her wrists, and empty pill bottles. He was shocked. He turned around, a few tears dripped from his eyes, and he exited the bathroom, pulling his mate away before he could see.

"Trudy," Jerome said as he approached her in the living room, Alfie trailing behind Jerome suspiciously.

"What is it lovely?" Trudy asked Jerome.

"I think that you need to see for yourself," Jerome told Trudy as her and Alfie carefully followed the heartbroken boy to the bathroom. He opened the door causing Alfie to jump into a ninja stance, and Trudy to scream.

Next thing you know the entire house was their trying to see what was going on. One by one they all broke down. Jerome was lying on Joy sobbing. His head rested in the crook of her knock, and she had her arms wrapped around his waste. You could tell that Jerome was trying to keep his cool, he was trying so hard. But the pain was too much. Joy just let it all go, until Jerome's shirt was soaking wet.

Mick held Amber tight, as she cried in his arms, and he just stood there in shock. He wasn't saying a word, which was unusual for Mick. Amber on the other hand was balling do hard that she could barely breath.

Eddie and Patricia clutched each others hands tightly. Each of them were trying to keep their cool, but they both discretely let out minimal sobs and whimpers.

Fabian just held on tight to Nina, and cried in her shirt. Yes, he was in love with Nina, but that didn't mean that he didn't love Mara as well. Nina combed her fingers through Fabians face, and let the tears drip slowly down her face.

Willow sobbed onto Alfie, as he wrapped his long arms around her, and squeezed her tightly. He tried so hard to keep from crying, but he couldn't help it.

* * *

Jerome noticed the letter, and bent down and picked it up. He picked it up and read through it carefully and thoroughly. More tears flew from his face to the floor.

He handed off the letter to Alfie, and let the letter pass around all the students.

Everyone broke down, hugging one another tightly and comforting themselves.

About a month later everyone was still heartbroken at the funeral, they had all finished giving there speechless aside from Jerome.

"And she was Maraculous."


End file.
